Accidental Sharingan
by kopakanuvafan20
Summary: After Kira destroyed the Blitz he unlocked something he received by accident when he was made the Ultimate Coordinator. The Mangekyo Sharingan.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed and Naruto

* * *

Kira Yamato was sitting in the cockpit of the Strike back in the Archangel just after destroying the Blitz with the Strike's anti ship sword. _"I just destroyed one of them. I killed one of Athrun's teammates" thought Kira gripping the controls tightly_

He looked at the cameras and saw all the mechanics cheering. _"They cheering because they didn't just kill one of your friend's friends" thought Kira_

Kira finally let go of the controls and opened the cockpit and got out of the Strike. While the mechanics were congratulating him and patting him on the back for a job well done pain shot though his eyes. Kira grabbed the side of his head while he still had his helmet on and pushed his way out of the crowd of mechanics and ran out of the hanger.

Mu saw Kira run out of the hanger holding his head and went over to the head mechanic and asked "What happened"

"Don't know, he just grabbed the side of his head and ran off" said Murdoch

In the pilot changing room, Kira was standing in front a mirror and took off his helmet. He was surprised be what he saw. His eyes changed color! They were now red and the pupil was now a tri bladed wheel. "What the hell" he shouted

He concentrated on his eyes and saw them change. The tri bladed wheel disappeared and a black pupil with three commas spinning around it appeared. "It changed" he said

He concentrated again and his eyes returned to normal. "Now it's gone" he said

Mu then ran into the room. "Are you alright kid" he shouted

"Yeah, I'm alright" said Kira

"What happened" asked Mu

"My eyes hurt a little but there fine now" said Kira

"Alright if you say so" said Mu

"Congratulations on finally getting one" he said as he left

"Thanks" Kira sighed

_Later on_

Kira was lying on a bed outside of the Clyne mansion in a gazebo after his big fight with Athrun. As he was sleeping he was having weird dreams.

_A red eye with three commas spinning around it appeared with the word Sharingan under it._

_Bits of information floated though:_

_The Sharingan is the Kekkei Genkai of the Uchiha clan._

_The Uchiha is one of the two great clans of Konoha._

_Konoha is the greatest of the five villages of the Elemental countries_

He then woke up and looked around and saw Lacus standing near him. "I see you're finally up" said Lacus

_Some time later_

Kira and Lacus were outside in the gazebo drinking tea when Kira said "I have to return to Earth"

"Why is that" asked Lacus

"Something happened to me before my fight with Athrun. While I was unconscious I somehow learned where I could go to find out more about what I have now" said Kira

"What do you mean" asked Lacus

Kira closed his eyes and concentrated a little and reopened them showing his Sharingan. "What is that" asked Lacus shocked at seeing Kira's eyes change

"I don't know. This showed up before my fight and while I was unconscious I learned what it's called and where I can go to find out more about it" said Kira

"I see, but what will you do afterwards" asked Lacus

"I plan on going to Orb and try to find a way to help stop this war. I see now who it is I should be fighting against. It is the people who won't stop until the entire other side is dead" said Kira

"Very well then, I have something that would be of help to you" said Lacus getting up

"Follow me" she said walking towards the house

_Later on_

The Freedom just broke though the atmosphere and started heading towards Antarctica. Once he was nearing his destination the radar starting going off. "Why is it going off, there's nothing out there" Kira thought out loud

He then saw something shimmer in front of him before he past though it feeling a tingeing pass though his body. He looked back and saw ripples flowing though something before disappearing. _"Was that a barrier" he thought_

As he was flying over the continent towards Konoha he thought about the landscape he was flying over. _"I thought Antarctica was supposed to be a frozen wasteland. But that down there looks like a desert" he thought_

"_I wonder if it has something to do with that barrier I went though" he asked himself_

"_But if it does, why wasn't I affected, was it because of that Sharingan thing I have" he thought to himself_

The landscape changed to a heavily forested area and he knew he was getting close. As he got closer he saw smoke in the distance and thought _"That must be Konoha"_

But when he got there he was shocked at what he saw. "There under attack" he yelled out

He instantly targeted all of the giant snakes that were attacking the village and shot them. He watched as they went up in smoking thinking _"Why or how did they do that"_

He flew into the village and saw a giant sand beast off in the distance and took off to take care of it. As he got closer he saw that it was fighting a giant frog. _"What's with all these giant animals" thought Kira_

He put his gun away and drew his beam saber and cut though the sand beast's head and accidently killing the kid sticking out of its head in the process.

"What the hell is that" yelled a blonde haired kid in an orange jumpsuit standing on top of the frog's head

"I have no idea" said the giant frog

"_Did that frog just talk!" yelled Kira in his mind_

Thinking they could help him find the village leader, he turned on the Freedom's outer speakers and asked "Could you tell me where the village's government building is"

Shocked the giant machine could talk without a mouth he just pointed back to the village saying "It's the large tower in the village"

"Thanks" said Kira taking off towards the large tower

Deep within the blonde haired boy's mind, a powerful creature only had one thought going though it's mind _**"I can't believe they have become that advanced"**_

Kira spotted the tower and landed on top of it. He locked down the OS and set it to self destruct if anyone messed with it. _"I hope it doesn't come to that" thought Kira_

Once he touches down on the roof after getting out of the Freedom he was surrounded by armored men with masks on. "Hold it right there" one of them said drawing his sword

"Stand down" someone shouted

An old man appeared with white hair wearing a dark green shirt and pants with a red vest and a large scroll tied to his back. "Jiraiya-sama" said another of the masked armored men

"Why" asked the first one

"I saw him use that machine there to destroy the summon snakes that were attacking the village. And one of my summons just told me he also used it to kill Shukaku" said Jiraiya

"He actually killed a bijuu with that" yelled the second one pointing up at the Freedom

"_That sand beast is called a bijuu" thought Kira_

Jiraiya nodded his head and looked at Kira and asked "So what are you doing here"

"I came here hoping I could talk to your leader about something" said Kira

"The Sandaime fell in battle against the leader of the invasion but you could talk to the village council" said Jiraiya

"Alright" said Kira

Later on Kira was sitting outside the council room waiting for the entire council to arrive. Then another one of those masked armored men show up but this one looked to be female. "You may enter now" she said

"Thank you" said Kira getting up and going though the doors

He walked in and saw three groups of people. On the right were a group of normally dressed people. On his left were people who were dressed more like fighters. And up ahead were three old people. He also saw the white haired man from before off to the side. The old woman spoke up and said "Jiraiya informed us you would like to speak to us"

Kira nodded his head and the old woman said "Well could you remove your helmet to start with"

"Alright" said Kira taking off his helmet

"Very good, now please tell us what it is you wish to talk to us about" said the old woman

"Well back home there is a war going on. Even thou my country tried to stay neutral; we were pulled into it as well. After one of my battles where I have just killed one of the enemy's elite soldiers I got a headache and my eyes started hurting. When I looked at them in a mirror I found out they changed" explained Kira

"_A doujutsu" was the thought that went though the entire council_

"Could you please show us" asked one of the old men

Kira closed his eyes and reopened showing his Sharingan spinning. "The Sharingan" gasped out the council

"Are you an Uchiha" asked a man with pale white eyes

"I don't think so. I didn't even know any of this existed until after this appeared" said Kira pointing to his Sharingan

"Very well then, we will have an ANBU show you where you can stay until we can discuss this more" said the old woman

"I can't stay here! I only came to see what this was since there was a lull in the fighting. Once the fighting picks up again my country is going to need me" shouted Kira the Sharingan fading from his eyes

"Who said we would let you leave boy. We can use you to revive the Uchiha clan and take that machine of yours and use to crush our enemies" said the other old man covered in bandages

"_I didn't want to do this" thought Kira as the seed exploded in his mind_

The council was shocked in the sudden change in the boy especially in his eyes. "That will never work. Because I'm the only one who knows how to operate it and I set it to self destruct if any one messed with it. When it does, its nuclear reactor will go into meltdown and explode destroying this entire village and making this entire area inhabitable for centuries" said Kira while smirking

"But you will kill yourself as well" yelled out one of the normally dressed people

"Well, if I'm already captured I'll die knowing no one will have my machines power" said Kira

"Now, now, there's no need to do that. Maybe we could reach a compromise" said the old woman

"What sort of compromise" asked Kira

"What if you were to return here after the war in your homeland is over" asked a man with pineapple haircut

"I want to be able to go back home if they ever need me, I can't be forced to do what I don't want, and nobody touches my machine but me" said Kira glaring at the bandaged up old man

"That is acceptable" said the pineapple haired man

"Very well then I will be seeing you later. And hopefully when I come back you will have a leader that is not as greedy and corrupt as you" said Kira walking out of the room putting his helmet back on

Kira got back in the Freedom and turned off the self destruct and took off heading back from where he came. _"Hopefully they will find a leader that can control that council or I'm going to be making a very short trip back" thought Kira_

After Kira passed the barrier and was about to set course for ORB he heard a broadcast on the radio that was still set to the ZAFT frequency _"The target of Operation: Spitbreak is JOSH-A Alaska"_

"Alaska, The Archangel" shouted Kira as he changed course and blasted towards Alaska as fast as he could

_Later on_

On the space colony Mendel in Doctor Hibiki's personal office was Rau who was revealing Kira's true origins to him. "You are the dream of humanity, the Ultimate Coordinator" proclaimed Rau

As Rau kept on ranting the seed exploded in Kira's mind and his Mangekyo activating with the black tri bladed wheel turning purple. He looked Rau straight in the eye and said "Tsukuyomi"

A second later Rau screamed and collapsed to the ground along with Kira. After Mu made sure Kira was alright he went over and kicked Rau's body to see if he would get a reaction. He didn't, so he shot him in the head and heart to make sure he would stay down and went to see if he could wake up Kira. "Hey Kira, wake up" asked Mu shaking Kira's shoulder

Kira groaned as he opened his eyes and saw Mu looking down at him "Mu" asked Kira

"Glad to see you're awake. Are you alright" asked Mu

"Yeah I just feel a little drained" said Kira sitting up

"What happened back there" asked Mu as he helped Kira back up?

"What do you mean" asked Kira who was now standing

"Well one second Le Creuset was ranting and the next he screamed and collapsed along with you at the same time" said Mu

"I don't know, I remember getting angry and then everything going black and white and then nothing" said Kira

"Well whatever happened at least he's dead now anyways" said Mu

"Let's hurry back the others might need our help" he said walking out of the office

_Later on_

During the battle of Jachin Due as Kira watched the Archangel and the Dominion fighting each other, he saw an escape craft leave the Dominion. He then heard a voice he didn't want to hear again. "Archangel" shouted Flay over the radio

Kira activated his Mangekyo and targeted the escape craft and shot it. The beam went right though the seat where Flay was sitting.

_Later on_

After the war was over, in ORB, Kira was getting ready to go back to Konoha. He packed everything away in the cockpit behind the seat. He even was bringing some weapons he took from the ORB military seeing what kind of place Konoha was. "Do you really have to go" asked Lacus

"Yeah I promised I would return once the war was over" said Kira

"Be careful" said Lacus giving him a hug

"I will" said Kira returning it and slipping something into her pocket

"You better take care of Cagalli Athrun or I'll come back and practice what I learn on you" he said getting into the Freedom

"I can take care of myself you know" yelled Cagalli

Kira then took off and headed towards Antarctica. They then all left and went there separate ways. Athrun and Cagalli went to her estate and Lacus went to Reverend Malchio's orphanage. On the way there she felt something in her pocket and took it out. It was a cellphone with a note attached.

_Lacus_

_I figured it would be best to give this to you since Athrun and Cagalli will be too busy with ORB. Call if anything bad happens and I'll come as fast as I can._

_Kira_

Lacus smiled and said "I will keep an eye on things for you Kira"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed and Naruto

Thanks to Nobody13x and Raven Marcus for your reviews.

* * *

Kira arrived at Konoha and landed on the roof of the Hokage tower. After he locked down the Freedom he got out and on to the ground where he was only visited by one of the ANBU. "I will take you to see Hokage-sama now" he said putting a hand on Kira's shoulder and disappearing in a swirl of leaves

They reappeared outside the Hokage's office with the ANBU taking his hand off Kira's shoulder and saying "Wait here while I go inform Hokage-sama of your arrival"

As he walked towards the door Kira thought _"I wonder if I could learn that"_

Inside the office Tsunade was doing the usual paperwork when an ANBU came in and said "Hokage-sama, the kid with the machine just arrived and is outside your office"

"Very good, send him in and then go find Jiraiya and tell him to come here as well" said Tsunade

"Hai Hokage-sama" said the ANBU leaving

Back outside the office the ANBU came up to Kira and said "You can enter now" before disappearing in a swirl of leaves

Kira enters the office to see a woman behind a desk filled with paperwork. She had blonde hair in two pigtails wearing a grey shirt with a green vest. "Ah, you must be the boy the council told me about" said Tsunade

"Yes, I'm guessing you are the new leader" asked Kira

"Yes, I'm Tsunade Senju, Godaime Hokage of Konoha" said Tsunade

"How can you be the fifth leader when I heard the third one died in the invasion" asked Kira

"Originally the Sandaime had chosen his successor but he died defending the village over thirteen years ago. So the Sandaime retook his position until he was killed in the invasion and I was chosen as the Godaime" explained Tsunade

"Ok" said Kira

Then the window opened up and in came a middle aged man with white hair asking "What did you want Tsunade"

"Our friend has arrived" said Tsunade pointing at Kira

Jiraiya looked over at Kira and said "So you have come back after all"

"Of course, I promised I would" said Kira

"Nice job with the council by the way" said Jiraiya

"Uh, thank you" said Kira bewildered

"Getting back on track, could you please introduce yourself" asked Tsunade

"Oh yeah, my name is Kira Yamato" said Kira

"Thank you" said Tsunade

Turning to Jiraiya she said "Jiraiya, I want you to go help him get his equipment and then teach him the basics and how to make storage and blood seals to seal away that machine of his"

"Alright" sighed Jiraiya

Tsunade then reached into one of the drawers of her desk and pulled out a headband and tossed it at Kira who caught it. "You can put that on after you learn the basics and you will officially be a shinobi of Konoha. Then come to the hospital tomorrow for you blood test" said Tsunade

"Blood test" asked Kira

"Yes, to see if you have any Uchiha blood in you" said Tsunade

"Alright" said Kira

Jiraiya placed a hand on Kira's shoulder and they disappeared in a swirl of leaves

They reappeared on the roof in front of the Freedom with Jiraiya asking "Now can you activate your Sharingan at will"

"Yes" answered Kira

"Good" said Jiraiya

"I want you to activate it and watch while I draw the seal since whatever you see with your Sharingan you remember" he said taking out a scroll

Kira activated it and watched as he made the seal. Once he was finished he got up and started to explain it. "The big part is the storage seal itself. It's very useful being able to hold a wide variety of things. The smaller seals around it are support seals. They are used to increase the original's seal's power. In this case, they are there to make the seal big enough to put your machine in" explained Jiraiya

Jiraiya then put his hand on the seal and it started glowing as the Freedom disappeared in a puff of smoke. When the smoke cleared all there was a rolled upped scroll on the ground. "My entire machine is in that tiny scroll now" asked Kira bewildered

"Yes" said Jiraiya picking up the scroll and walking back to Kira

"Now watch very closely as I make this next seal since it will be very important for you to learn" said Jiraiya

He drew another seal on where you would open the scroll. After he finished he said "Now please place some of your blood on the seal"

He gave Kira a kunai and he pricked his finger and put a few drops of blood on the seal and watched as it glowed before going back to normal. Jiraiya than handed the scroll to Kira who took it and Jiraiya explained "That was a blood seal. It makes so only someone with your blood can open that scroll. Meaning only you and family can now"

"Wow that's good" said Kira

"Now follow me so we can get you some proper clothes" said Jiraiya

"How am I supposed to pay for it? I don't think you use the same currency that my country does" asked Kira

"I'm going to be paying for your equipment this time. But after this you're on your own" said Jiraiya

After Kira picked out a new outfit and got several others stored in a scroll they were now in a training ground so he could learn the basics. "Now before I show you what you need to know, I will tell you about the Sharingan since it will help you get a grasp on everything easier" said Jiraiya

At Kira's nod Jiraiya started explaining "The Sharingan has three levels. What level yours is at is denoted by how many tomoe you have spinning around your pupil. You have three tomoe meaning you have a fully matured Sharingan and access to all its abilities. The first tomoe allows you to track your opponents' movements to counter them. But if your body can't keep up with what you're seeing then it's useless"

"The second tomoe has the Sharingan's most famous ability, being about to copy your opponents' moves. Just by watching how that do it, you can copy it and use it against them. Of course there is a difference between knowing a move and mastering it" he continued

"That sounds like stealing something someone worked really hard on" said Kira

"_He can't be an Uchiha with that attitude" thought Jiraiya_

"That's a good attitude to keep about the Sharingan. Most Uchiha just try to copy everything they see. It is a good idea to copy an enemy's moves" said Jiraiya

Kira nodded and Jiraiya continued his explanation "The third tomoe allows you to predict your opponents' next move to allow you to counter them better. It also increases the other two abilities as well"

"What about a fourth level" asked Kira?

"Fourth level" asked Jiraiya bewildered

"Yeah, when it looks like a tri-bladed wheel" said Kira

"Show me" said Jiraiya

Kira closed his eyes and concentrated and reopened showing his Mangekyo Sharingan. "When did you get this form" asked Jiraiya

"This is what it first looked like when it first appeared" said Kira

"_I wonder why that appeared first instead of the regular Sharingan" thought Jiraiya_

"You said this appeared after you killed one of the enemy's elite soldiers" asked Jiraiya

Kira nodded deactivating his Mangekyo. "I didn't mean to kill him I just reacted when he appeared in front of me. By the time I knew what I was doing my sword had already gone though him" he said

"_So it activated though guilt" thought Jiraiya_

"Has anything strange happened since then" asked Jiraiya

"Well there was this one time when I got really angry at the enemy commander and looked him in the eye and everything went black and white then I fainted. When I got up I felt really drained" said Kira

"That was because you probably used up most of your chakra. Chakra is mixture of your physical and mental energies that we shinobi use. Since you had no training you probably used up most of your chakra, with most of it getting wasted, when you used that technique" said Jiraiya

"Other than that I don't know anything about it. You will have to find out what it does on your own" he said

"Alright" Kira sighed

"Now then the three main disciplines a shinobi can learn are Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Taijutsu. Ninjutsu are ninja techniques, Genjutsu are illusions used to trick your opponent, and Taijutsu is hand to hand combat" explained Jiraiya

"The three ninjutsu you need to know to become a Konoha shinobi are Kawarimi, Henge, and Bunshin" he continued

"But I going to be teaching you the Kage Bunshin to help you catch up because whatever your Kage bunshins learn you do when you dispel them" he said

"Now activate your Sharingan and watch what I do" said Jiraiya

Kira activated his Sharingan and watch as Jiraiya made twelve signs with his hands. "Those are the twelve hand signs that Shinobi use. It's the different combinations of these that is how we use Ninjutsu and Genjutsu" said Jiraiya

"Now you try them" he said

He watched as Kira made all twelve hand signs. "Good, but I want you to practice later by doing them randomly and increase your speed doing them. Hand seal speed is sometimes the deciding factor in a battle" Jiraiya said

"Now here is the first Ninjutsu, Kawarimi" he said making some hand signs and disappearing in a puff of smoke, and when it was gone all there was there was a log

"This jutsu is used to replace yourself with something else to escape an opponents attack" said Jiraiya coming back to stand in front of Kira

"Now you try it" he said

Kira nodded and performed the hand signs and disappeared in a puff of smoke and was replaced by a log. "Good" said Jiraiya as Kira came back

"Now the next one is the Henge" he said performing more hand signs

He disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared as Kira who then changed back into Jiraiya with another puff of smoke. "This can transform you into anyone or anything" said Jiraiya

Kira preformed the hand seals and transformed into a Kira sized Freedom. "Looks like he got this one down" said Jiraiya as Kira changed back

"Now here is the last one. You have to be careful with this one because it uses a lot of chakra. Only people with large chakra reserves can use it. So keep the number you make down until you have more control of your chakra" said Jiraiya

"I'm going to perform both of them to show you the difference between them" he said as he preformed two sets of hand signs

In two puffs of smoke there were two copies of Jiraiya on either side of him. "Now the one of the left is a Bunshin and the one on the right is a Kage Bunshin. Now the difference is…" said Jiraiya as he put his hand on the bunshin and it disappeared

"A bunshin is an illusion and a Kage bunshin is solid. But…" he continued

He punched the Kage bunshin in the head and it disappeared in a puff of smoke. "They can only take one good hit before they disappear" he finished

"Now I want you to make a Kage bunshin" he said

Kira made the crossed shaped hand sign and there were two puffs of smoke as two Kage bunshins appeared. "Good job, now you can put on that hitai-ate on as a official shinobi of Konoha" said Jiraiya

Kira thought he must have meant the headband and took it out of his pocket and tied around his head. Then Jiraiya tossed two scrolls to Kira saying "Those contain information that every shinobi learn in the academy and chakra control exercises to improve your control and increase your reserves. You can have some Kage bunshins look at them later"

"Now before we go get the rest of your equipment I have one last question" he said

"What is it" asked Kira

"What did that machine of yours specialize in" asked Jiraiya

"Hmm" asked Kira

"How did you fight using that machine" asked Jiraiya

"Oh, well it main ability is attacking multiple opponents at once. It also had two swords for CQC" said Kira

"Thanks, let's get going then" said Jiraiya leaving the training ground with Kira following behind him thinking about what that question was for


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed and Naruto

Thanks to Cthreen, Michael01, DreamsDragon, and Haru Inuzuka for your reviews.

* * *

Jiraiya led Kira to the front of a weapons store. "This is where you can get the rest of your equipment" said Jiraiya

"This store is owned by an old friend of mine. His daughter works here as well when she isn't training and could teach you how to use them" he said

"Just tell them to charge everything to my account" he said as he jumped away

"He could have at least told me what to get" grumbled Kira as he went into the store

Inside Tenten was sitting at the counter watching the store as her dad was working in the back. She heard the door open and saw a boy a couple of years older than her come in. He had brown hair and purple eyes and was wearing a black t shirt with a dark green flak jacket over it with multiple pockets, black fingerless gloves, black ANBU style pants, and Shinobi sandals. He had his Konoha hitai-ate tied around his forehead. He walked up to the counter and said "I was told I could get my equipment here"

Kira walked into the store and saw a girl a few years younger than him sitting at the counter. She had dark brown hair done up in two buns on her head and was wearing a pink Chinese style shirt and had her headband tied around her forehead. He couldn't see the rest of her since it was behind the counter. _"She must be the girl Jiraiya was talking about" thought Kira_

He walked up to the counter and said "I was told I could get my equipment here"

"What do you need" asked Tenten

"I don't know, he didn't say" said Kira

"What did he say" asked Tenten

"He said that an old friend of his ran this shop and I could get my equipment here and that his daughter could show me how to use it. And also to charge everything I get today to his account" said Kira

"_Whoever he is he must be a Konoha Shinobi from the war to know dad. He must also be of high ranking to not have time to show someone how to use kunai and shuriken" thought Tenten_

"What was his name" she asked

"He said his name was Jiraiya" said Kira

"Jiraiya-sama" said a shocked Tenten

"So he's some high ranking person here then" asked Kira

"You don't know" asked Tenten

"I just got here today and the only people I met are him, the Hokage, and those masked people wearing armor" said Kira

"_Well I guess that would explain it then" thought Tenten_

"He is one of the legendary Sannin along with our Hokage, Tsunade-sama" said Tenten

"Oh" said Kira

"So I guess you will need the standard equipment then" said Tenten

She went into the store and came back a few minutes' later arms full of equipment. She put it all on the counter and handed a holster to Kira saying "That's a kunai holster to strap on your left or right leg depending on which is your strong hand"

Kira strapped it to his right leg thinking _"It's like a gun holster"_

"The holster is already filled with kunai and here are some extra packs you can use to refill it when it is empty" said Tenten pointing at the packs

She then handed Kira a small pouch saying "That pouch is for your shuriken. You attach it to your waist along with this pouch" handing Kira a larger pouch

Kira put both of them on as Tenten continued explaining "These are packets of extra shurikens" pointing to the other packs

"And the larger pouch contains some spools of ninja wire and some solider pills" she finished

"Solider pills" asked Kira

"They help you recover your chakra in a pinch but it dangerous to take multiple pills at once" explained Tenten

"Ok" said Kira

"Why don't you take a look around to see if there is anything else you would like to get" said Tenten

"Alright" said Kira

Kira was looking around until he saw two katanas on the wall. He was looking at them as he thought about all the times he used the Freedom's swords. He then unknowingly started doing the motions with his hands.

Tenten was watching as Kira was staring at the swords on the wall as his hands starting moving like he was drawing a sword and started doing motions of blocking projectiles and attacking his opponent. He then moved his hand to his other side and pulled something out and started doing motions with his hands like he was twirling a staff. She went over to him and asked "Would you like to buy those then" startling him out of his memories

Kira was startled out of his memories when he heard Tenten's question. "Yes" Kira answered

Tenten took them off the wall and brought them back to the counter as Kira asked "Do you do special orders"

"Yes, just let me call my dad" said Tenten as she put the swords down on the counter

"DAD" yelled Tenten

"WHAT" he yelled back

"You have a special order" she yelled

"Alright" he yelled back

A middle aged man came out though a back door and asked "Is this him"

"Yes" said Tenten

"How are you going to pay for it" he asked

"That guy Jiraiya said to charge it to his account" said Kira

"Really" he asked as he narrowed his eyes

"Yes" said Kira

"Alright, what did you want" he asked

"I wanted to see if you could make it so I could join the swords together at the ends of the handle when I wanted to" explained Kira

"That sounds simple enough. It should be ready by tomorrow" he said

"Thank you" said Kira

"Jiraiya-sama asked me to show him how to use everything" said Tenten

"Alright" he said taking the swords with him into the back

"Follow me" said Tenten going into the backyard

Kira went outside to the backyard and saw it was littered with targets that very well used. "I can see this place is very well used" said Kira

"That's because I have been training to become the best weapon mistress in Konoha" said Tenten

"I'm glad I have such an expert teaching me" said Kira

Tenten smiled at the praise and took out a shuriken. "First I going to show you how to throw shuriken" Tenten said

Kira nodded and took out one as Tenten started explaining. "You hold in between your fingers like this" Tenten explained showing it

"Then you flick your wrist to throw like this" she continued throwing the shuriken and hitting a bull's-eye

"Now you try" she asked

Kira threw the shuriken and hit a bull's-eye as well. _"Wow, he hit a bull's-eye on his first try" thought Tenten_

"Good job" said Tenten

"Thanks" said Kira

"Now let's try it with multiple shurikens" said Tenten taking out some shurikens

"You hold them in between your fingers so you can hold three shurikens in one hand" explained Tenten

"And then you throw them like you did last time" she continued as she threw them and hit three separate bull's-eyes

Kira threw them and hit three bull's-eyes as well. _"He did it again" thought Tenten_

"_I thought he didn't know how to do this" she continued thinking_

"It looks like you got the shuriken down. So let's move on to kunai" said Tenten

She took out a kunai and started explaining "You can use a kunai in two ways. You can throw it or fight with it"

Kira took out a kunai as the times he used the Strike's knives came to mind. "First we are going to be throwing them" said Tenten

She threw her kunai at a target and hit the bull's-eye. "Now you try" said Tenten

Kira threw his kunai and hit a bull's-eye as well. _"THAT'S IT" screamed Tenten in her mind_

"I thought you said you never done this before" said Tenten pointing a finger at him and glaring

"I haven't" said Kira waving his hands in front of him

"Then how have you hit a bull's-eye on your first try every time. I wasn't even that good when I started" said Tenten

"I'm very good at aiming" said Kira

Tenten continued to glare at him as Kira sighed and asked "Do you remember that machine from the invasion"

Tenten thought about it and did remember seeing a machine flying across the sky. "Yes" said Tenten

"I was the pilot of it and its main feature was attacking multiple opponents at once" said Kira

"I could take out at least five enemies at once" he explained

"Oh" said Tenten

"_That would explain why he is so good at aiming" she thought_

"Sorry if I got a little angry at you. It just looked like you were lying with how good you were for your first time" she said

"That's ok" said Kira

"Well then, since you are so good at aiming. Let's see how well you are at fighting" said Tenten as she took a kunai and started spinning it

"_Why do I have a bad feeling about this" thought Kira as a glint appeared in Tenten's eyes_

A few hours later as the sun was beginning to set both Kira and Tenten were on the ground with tiny tears on their clothing. There were many more tears on Kira's clothing then Tenten's as hers was relatively new. As Tenten's father came out he said "I never got your name"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce myself" said Kira as he got up off the ground

"I'm Kira Yamato"

"My name is Dustin and this is my daughter Tenten" said Dustin as Tenten waved a little and got off the ground

"I saw how well you were training out here and was wondering if you would like to work here part time. And I could offer you room and board until you have enough money for your own place" he said

"I will take that offer. Thank you very much" said Kira

"No problem. We could always use the extra help" said Dustin

"Especially with all the heavy lifting" said Tenten

During dinner Dustin asked "When did you get here"

"Today" said Kira

"So what did Jiraiya show you then" asked Dustin

"How to make storage and blood seals and the basic jutsus" said Kira

"You learned all that in a few hours" said Tenten in awe

"I kind of cheated" said Kira

"How so" asked Dustin

Kira closed his eyes and reopened showing his Sharingan. "The Sharingan" said Dustin

"I didn't see that when we were training" said Tenten

"I kind of don't like using it since I don't want to steal other peoples' hard work" said Kira

"That is a good way to think about it. But it is also like a weapon, you need to train in its use to use it to its full potential" said Dustin

"Do you know where I can find someone to help me with it" asked Kira

"No, the Uchiha clan was killed off many years ago and now there are only two Sharingan users in the village. With the older one teaching the younger one" said Dustin

"I think you should figure it all out on your own. Mostly all of the Sharingan users including the two here don't share the same view as you" he said

"Well I used to figuring stuff out on my own" said Kira

After dinner was finished Dustin got up and said "Tenten you can show him where he will be staying as I got some work to finish up on"

"Alright" said Tenten

"Follow me" she said going out the door and up the stairs

On the second floor she opened a door to a bedroom with a bed, nightstand with a lamp on it, and a dresser. "This will be your room" said Tenten pointing into the room

"The bathroom is at the end of the hall and my room is on one with my dad on the other" she said pointing to the various rooms

"Thank you" said Kira going into the room and shutting the door

He sat on the bed and got out the two scrolls Jiraiya gave him and made two Kage Bunshins and said "Read them" tossing them the scrolls

Kira then unsealed all of his new clothes and put them in his dresser and got ready for bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Gundam Seed

Thanks to Haru Inuzuka, Alexxis T. Swan, Skurosagi, Soran Ibrahim, Raven Marcus, and Michael01 for your reviews.

* * *

The next morning during breakfast Kira asked "Could you show me how to get to the hospital Tenten"

"Sure" said Tenten

"Why do you need to go there" she asked

"The Hokage wants to do a blood test to see if I'm related to the Uchiha clan" said Kira

"Ok" said Tenten

After breakfast, Kira and Tenten left her dad's shop and she led the way to the hospital. On the way to the hospital Kira remembered something he forgot to get yesterday. "I just remembered, do you sell scrolls" asked Kira

"We do" said Tenten

"I can get you some when we get back" she said

"Thanks" said Kira

"No problem" said Tenten

"What do you need to seal away" she asked

"All the stuff I brought with me from home" said Kira

After that they reached the hospital and went inside. They went up to the receptionist who asked "How may I help you"

"I'm here for my appointment" said Kira

"Name" asked the receptionist

"Kira Yamato"

"Ah yes, please go to room 217" said the receptionist

"Thank you" said Kira

They went up to the second floor and saw the Hokage waiting for them. "I see you have finally come" said Tsunade

"You can wait out here until we are done" she said to Tenten

"Yes ma'am" said Tenten

Tsunade led Kira into the room and had him sit on the bed. She took out a sterile needle and took out some of his blood. She put the blood in a vial and said "Now I just have to compare this with the Uchiha blood we have on file and see if they match"

"I will be back shortly" she said leaving the room

An half an hour later Tsunade came back with the results. "According to the results, you are not related to the Uchiha clan in any way"

"_It must be because of me being the Ultimate Coordinator then" thought Kira_

"Do you know why you have it" asked Tsunade seeing Kira's expression

"Yes" said Kira

"Then please tell me" said Tsunade

"No" said Kira

"WHAT" shouted Tsunade?

"Why not" she asked

"Because the only people who will know about it are my close friends and family" said Kira sternly

"Could you at least tell my about your other bloodline" asked Tsunade

"What other bloodline" asked Kira Confused?

"The one you used on the council your first time here" said Tsunade

"_Is she talking about my seed" thought Kira_

"That isn't a bloodline" said Kira

"Then what is it" asked Tsunade

"Don't know" said Kira

"What do you mean you don't know" yelled Tsunade

"All I know is that I and my friends have it, and we are not related in any way" said Kira

"Fine" said Tsunade sighing

"You can go" she said

"Thank you" said Kira getting up

He went outside the room and saw Tenten there waiting for him. "All done" asked Tenten

"Yes" said Kira

"What was the result" asked Tenten

"I'm not related to the Uchiha clan in any way" said Kira

"I thought so" said Tenten

"You don't act like them at all" she added

They went back to the store and Tenten got him some scrolls. "Thanks" said Kira taking them

"No problem" said Tenten

Then Dustin, Tenten's dad, came out and said "Here you go, all done" handing Kira the swords

"Thanks" said Kira taking them

He put one on each side of his waist and drew them. He went through the motions; first with one sword, then with both, then finally he connected them together and spun it around his body. Tenten and Dustin were watching what Kira was doing with a little bit of awe. "Did you have any previous experience before" asked Dustin

"Only with my machine's swords" said Kira

"That was where I got the idea from" he said

"You are very good" said Dustin

"Thank you" said Kira

"Would you like to help me test them out" he asked Tenten

"Sure" said Tenten

She looked at her dad who said "Go ahead"

Tenten smiled and they both went out to the back. _"Maybe he can get her to stop pining after that Hyuga boy" thought Dustin_

They got to the backyard as Tenten asked "What did you want to do"

"I want to see how well I can deflect projectiles with my swords" said Kira

"Ok" said Tenten as she took out some shurikens

Dustin was watching them from a window and was impressed at how well Kira was deflecting the weapons Tenten threw at him. "Hello Jiraiya" said Dustin without turning around

"What is it that you want" he asked

"I came by to tell you that Kira has been assigned to Gai's team" said Jiraiya

"For what reasons" asked Dustin

"He is a ranged specialist and could learn a lot from your daughter, and Tsunade wants to keep his Sharingan a secret as long as possible" said Jiraiya

"How long does she expect it will stay a secret" asked Dustin?

"It all depends on the kid" said Jiraiya

"So it's going to stay a secret for a while then" said Dustin

The next morning Tenten was already to go and called out "I going to go meet up with my team"

"Wait a minute Tenten" shouted Dustin

"What is it" asked Tenten

"Take Kira with you" said Dustin

"What" said Tenten bewildered

"WHY" she yelled

"The Hokage put him on your team" said Dustin

"Alright" said Tenten

She went to the backyard and saw Kira getting ready to train. "Kira pack up and let's go. I taking you to meet your new team" called out Tenten

"Alright" said Kira

After they left the store Kira asked "What team am I on"

"Mine" said Tenten

"Really" asked Kira

"Yes" said Tenten

"Could you tell me about my new teammates then" asked Kira

"Sure" said Tenten

"Our sensei Gai is Konoha's leading taijutsu specialist" Tenten began explaining

"My first teammate is Lee who can't use Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. So he trains really hard in Taijutsu. He acts like Gai-sensei's mini me" she continued laughing a little

"Then my other teammate is Neji. He is a member of the branch family of the Hyuga clan. He is considered a prodigy in Hyuga clans' Juuken style" she finished

"What about you" asked Kira?

"Well I already told you, I'm training to become Konoha's best weapon specialist" said Tenten

After they finished talking they arrived at training field nine. Kira looked around and saw two guys wearing green spandex with bowl cut hair and large eyebrows. The tall one was wearing a Jounin flak jacket and was watching the smaller one punching and kicking a wooden post. _"That must be Gai-sensei and Lee" thought Kira_

He looked on the other side of the field and saw a boy with long dark brown hair and pearl white eyes. He was wearing a beige shirt and dark blue shorts. _"And that must be Neji" thought Kira_

Gai looked over at the newcomers and exclaimed "I see you have brought our new youthful teammate Tenten"

"_Youthful" thought Kira bewildered_

He looked at Tenten who just gave him a look that said _"Don't ask"_

"Why don't you introduce yourself" said Gai

"My name is Kira Yamato and I have recently moved here to learn how to use the new abilities I have" said Kira

"What skills do you have now" asked Gai

"Well, I can do Henge, Kawarimi, and Kage Bunshin and I can make storage and blood seals" said Kira

"And according to Tenten, I'm good at weapons and swordsmanship" he added

"How good is he Tenten" asked Gai

"He was able to get a bull's-eye on his first try with kunai and shuriken and knows the basic motions of fighting and deflecting weapons with a sword" said Tenten

"That is impressive" said Gai

"Do you know any chakra control techniques" he asked

"I only read about them" said Kira

"Make a few Kage Bunshins to do them while we train" said Gai

"Yes" said Kira

He made a few Kage Bunshins who went off to train on the surrounding trees while the real one trained with his new team. After training was over everybody had left except for Kira and Tenten. "Let's go Kira" said Tenten

"There's something I have to do first" said Kira

"What is it" asked Tenten

"I have to get my stuff out of the Freedom" said Kira

"The what?" asked Tenten confused

"That is the name of my machine" said Kira

"Oh" said Tenten

"Do you mind if I come with you" she asked

"No" said Kira

They went deeper into the forest and found a clearing away from the village. Kira took out the scroll with the Freedom in it and opened it up. He then threw it into the air and there was a large puff of smoke that when cleared away show the Freedom. "Wow" said Tenten in awe at seeing it up close

"Be right back" said Kira

Using the new knowledge of the tree climbing exercise, Kira jumped up to the top of the Freedom without the use of the ripcord. _"That was much quicker than a ripcord" thought Kira_

He went inside the cockpit and came back out a few moments later with three duffel bags. He jumped back down and put the duffel bags down before sealing away the Freedom again. He then took out the scrolls Tenten gave him yesterday and opened the duffel bags. Out of the first one he took some handguns, a machine gun, and a sniper rifle. He sealed these into three separate scrolls.

He then opened the second duffle bag and took out ammo for all the guns he brought and some grenades. He then sealed them up in four separate scrolls. He then took one last scroll and sealed up all three duffel bags in it. _"I will put blood seals on them later" thought Kira_

"What were those" asked Tenten

"Weapons from my homeland" said Kira

"I saw how the village was the last time I came here, so I brought them along with me just in case I need them" he said

"What do they do" asked Tenten

"Well the handgun is for personal use, the machine gun is the main weapon of soldiers, and the sniper rifle is for taking out an enemy for a long way away" explained Kira

"Do you think you could teach me how to use them" asked Tenten excitedly

"Sorry I can't" said Kira

"Why don't" pouted Tenten

"I only brought a limited supply of ammo with me. So I need to save them for when I really need them" said Kira

"Alright" said Tenten looking down

"How about I show you how my mobile suit works later on" said Kira trying to make her feel better

"Really" asked Tenten looking up

Kira nodded his head while smiling. "Thank you" exclaimed Tenten hugging him

She then kissed him on the cheek before letting go. Kira blushed at that as Tenten said "Let's head back"

Kira just nodded his head as he followed Tenten back to Konoha still blushing a little.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed and Naruto

Thanks to nxkris, foxykitsuneyouko, Haru Inuzuka, and Skurosagi for your reviews.

* * *

Kira had been training with his new team for one or two weeks now. Gai had left on a solo mission yesterday, so they were training on their own today. Kira learned that Lee just got out of the hospital from major surgery and Neji reminded him of some of the soldiers that were all business. They were about to start training when Shikamaru came up to them. "Neji, Lee, I need you for a mission" said Shikamaru

"Alright" said Neji

"Let's us go then" shouted Lee

"What about us" asked Tenten?

"Tsunade-sama asked me to put together a team for an A-ranked mission" said Shikamaru

"Oh" said Tenten

Shikamaru then left with Lee and Neji. "Let's go ask Tsunade-sama what is going on" said Kira

"Ok" said Tenten

They left their training grounds and went to the Hokage Tower. They went up to the top floor and Shizune let them in to the Hokage's office. "You are here about Shikamaru's mission right" said Tsunade

"Yes" said Tenten

"Sasuke Uchiha has left the village. I ask Shikamaru to quickly form a small team and go after him to retrieve him" said Tsunade

"Ok then" said Tenten

She took Kira's hand and led him out of the office. Once outside of the tower Kira asked "How does that explain it"

"He was the rookie of the year like Neji was and Lee knows how to fight the Sharingan" said Tenten

"I would have been useless" she said looking down

"Then let's go work on that" said Kira smiling

Tenten looked up and saw the Sharingan spinning in Kira's eyes. Tenten got a happy expression on her face as she shouted "Let's go"

The next morning Tenten and Kira came down the stairs and saw Dustin looking sad. "What's the matter dad" asked Tenten

"Go meet your team at the hospital" said Dustin

Tenten got a frighten look on her face as she ran out of the store and towards the hospital. Kira ran out after her and was able to catch up to her just as she ran into the hospital. "Fifth floor" said the receptionist recognizing Tenten as a member of Team Guy

Tenten ran up to the fifth floor and saw Shikamaru crying being comforted by Temari and Shizune sitting down resting. "Where's Neji and Lee" asked Tenten

"Neji is recovering from major surgery but will make a full recovery" said Shizune

"But Lee didn't make it" she said

"No" whispered Tenten

She then ran out of the hospital crying. Kira was able to follow her to one of the training grounds where she was sitting against a tree hugging her legs to her chest. But when Kira tried to approach her she yelled "GO AWAY" while throwing a kunai

Kira easily dodged the kunai while saying "No"

He sat down next to her while putting his arm around her shoulders. "I am not going to leave you alone to suffer like this" said Kira

"Like I was" he whispered

Tenten looked up from her arms and looked at Kira before hugging him burying her head in his shoulder. "Thank you" whispered Tenten

Kira's arms went around her waist and held her as she cried into his shoulder. When it became dark out Kira led Tenten home his arm around her waist and her head resting on his shoulder. Once they got to her bedroom Tenten slowly let go of Kira and said "Thank you for today" before giving him a quick kiss and running into her bedroom

Kira stood there for a few moments before going to his own room. Once inside he thought _"If I ever find you Sasuke, I will destroy you" _with his Mangekyo Sharingan spinning the three bladed wheel purple

When Gai returned and found out about Lee's death, he took it really hard and started training his students even harder than before so it wouldn't happen again.

A couple of days later after training was over, Kira decided to show Tenten how the Freedom worked. Kira asked Tenten to stay behind after Gai and Neji left. "What did you want Kira" asked Tenten

"I wanted to show you how the Freedom worked" said Kira

"Really" asked Tenten

Kira nodded as Tenten gave him a hug while saying "Thank you"

"Follow me" said Kira

He led her to an area away from the village so nobody would see and took the Freedom out of its scroll. He then jumped up to the top of the chest and landed in front of the head with Tenten behind him. "Now watch carefully" said Kira

He punched in the code and the cockpit opened up with the seat came up. He sat down and said while blushing "It was only designed for one person. So you will have to sit on my lap to get inside"

Tenten blushes a little as she sat down in his lap and wrap her arms around his neck. The seat lowered back down and the cockpit closed. Tenten looked around in awe while saying "Wow"

"Now watch" said Kira as he started the power up sequence

Tenten watch as everything started lighting up as a screen below her eyelevel came on. She sees a symbol before writing appears over it. It said:

**MOBILE SUIT NEO OPERATION SYSTEM**  
**G**eneration  
**U**nsubdued

**N**uclear  
**D**rive  
**A**ssault  
**M**odule  
**Complex**  
**Series AVTC-T1 Freedom LA-SE3P**

It then disappeared as the rest of the screens came to life showing all kinds of things with the main screens in front of them showing them what was outside. "What was that symbol and all that writing" asked Tenten pointing at the screen

"That was the emblem of ZAFT" said Kira

"ZAFT" said Tenten confused

"They are one of the three major powers from where I come from" said Kira

"Is that where you come from then" asked Tenten

"No" said Kira

"I come from Orb. Another one of the major powers" he said

"Then how did you get this" asked Tenten

"From a close friend in ZAFT" said Kira

"What about that writing" asked Tenten?

"That was the OS" said Kira

Tenten just looked at Kira with a confused look on her face. "It's what runs all the electronics" explained Kira

"Oh" said Tenten

Kira then showed her how to move it and how the weapons work. Once he was finished he had Tenten get up and said "Let's see if you can control it"

"What do you mean by 'if I can control it'" asked Tenten glaring at Kira

"There are two types of OS for reasons I don't feel comfortable explaining right now" said Kira

"A normal one and an advanced one" he explained

"I use an advanced one" he said

"What's the difference" asked Tenten

"You have to have fast reflexes and timing to use the advanced one" said Kira

"I should be able to use it then" said Tenten sitting down in the seat

"Alright" said Kira

"Just don't get mad if you can't and try not to break anything" he said getting behind the seat

Tenten took the controls and slowly got the Freedom walking. She then got the Freedom to take off and fly around a bit. Then just to prove she could, she took out one of the beam sabers and started going though a few simple stances.

Kira was shocked that she was actually doing it. _"She is actually doing it" thought Kira shocked_

"_A Natural is piloting a mobile suit with a Coordinator OS" he thought_

He looked at Tenten and thought _"I know she has to be a Natural since she isn't from any clan"_

Tenten put the beam saber away and the Freedom landed back on the ground. She turned around in the seat and said "Told you I could do it"

But the only answer she got was a shocked look on Kira's face. She waved her hand in front of Kira's face only to hear him say "You actually did it"

"Why are you so shocked about it" growled Tenten

Kira shook his head before saying "The reason for the two types of OS is similar to the differences between a clan member and a non clan member"

Tenten smiled at that as they both got out of the Freedom and Kira sealed it away.

Team Gai started doing missions again once Gai thought they were ready. A couple of weeks later they were called to the Hokage's office for a mission. Once inside Tsunade handing them their mission saying "Your mission is to free Katabami Kinzan from the Kurosuki family"

The team nodded in conformation as Tsunade pointed to three men off to the side. "These miners will lead you back to their village and will inform you on the situation along the way" said Tsunade

The team nodded as they left to prepare. An hour later they met up with the miners at the main gate and they all left the village. After they left Neji asked "What is the situation"

"The Kurosuki family came to our village and got rid of our leaders. At first we were happy since our former leaders were over taxing us. But then the Kurosuki family started forcing us to work in the gold mine. Anyone who disobeyed was buried alive" said one of the miners

"Do you know who the leader of the family is" asked Neji

"Raiga Kurosuki" said another one of the miners

Tenten let out a gasp at that. "What is it" asked Kira

"He was one of the members of Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shū" said Tenten

"They were some of the strongest swordsmen to come from Kiri" she said

"Oh great" said Kira

Sometime later they came to a shop that was near the village. A little old lady came out and said "Welcome to my shop"

She noticed their hitai-ates and said "Come in"

Once they were inside she asked "Are you here to get rid of those thugs"

"Yes ma'am" said Neji

"Do you happen to know a boy by the name of Lee" asked Sansho

"He was our teammate" said Neji

"What happen to him" asked Sansho?

"He was killed during a mission" said Neji

Sansho looked down at that. "He was such a sweet boy. He helped me with my Curry of Life recipe" said Sansho

"Curry of Life" asked Tenten

"I will go make some now" said Sansho

She left and came back a half an hour later with three plates of bubbling, smoking curry. _"I don't think curry is suppose to look like that" thought Kira_

"Dig in" said Sansho smiling as she put the plates down

But before they could come up with an excuse they heard a bell ringing. "We have to go" shouted one of the miners

"What is it" asked Tenten

"They are about to bury somebody" said the miner


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed and Naruto

Thanks to 1tentenchan1, incarnate of evil, Chewie Cookies, DarkReaver724, nxkris, and Haru Inuzuka for your reviews.

* * *

The miners ran out of the shop with Team Gai following them at a distance. They eventually came upon a scene of a group of men in dark cloaks carrying a casket. "Let's go" said Neji

The three of them jumped down and attacked the cloaked men. Neji attacked them with Juken strikes while Tenten and Kira took them out with swords. The last five men jumped back and landed on each other's shoulders. They held out their arms and started spinning. A black tornado formed and started coming towards Team Gai. "I will handle this" said Kira

He took out a scroll and unsealed a grenade. He pulled out the pin and threw it at the tornado. It got sucked into the tornado and blew up when it hit one of the blades. It killed the nearest person and blew the others back. They were then killed by kunai thrown by Tenten. "What was that" asked Neji

"A grenade" said Kira

"It's basically an explosive note that you can throw by itself" he said

Team Gai was about to leave the area when they were hit from behind by lighting knocking them all unconscious. A man wearing a dark cloak with a hunchback and holding two pike like swords jumped down to them. "They aren't worth a funeral" said Raiga

Kira slowly woke up and he saw a hunchbacked man with pike like swords head towards Tenten. A seed exploded in his mind as he slowly got up and drew his swords. But before he could attack he heard a voice shout "Behind you"

Raiga turned around and saw one of kids stand up with two swords out. "Maybe you are worth one after all" said Raiga as he charged forward

Kira brought up his swords and blocked Raiga's initial charge. As Kira began to fight Raiga, he found that something strange was going on. He kept hearing a voice telling Raiga what to do. _"That hunchback must hold whoever is telling Raiga what to do" thought Kira_

On the next attack Kira let Raiga hit him so he could use Kawarimi to get away. When the smoke cleared all Raiga saw was a rock. "Where is he" shouted Raiga

Kira appeared at the top of the cliff and quickly made a Kage Bunshin. He gave it his swords and it jumped down. Once Kira was sure Raiga was distracted, he unsealed a sniper rifle. He took aim at the hunchback and fired. The bullet flew though the air and went though the top of the hunchback and Raiga's chest. But it didn't damage anything vital on Raiga.

"_What was that" thought Raiga_

He felt something small quickly enter and exit his body. He then felt a lot of pain as the Kage Bunshin slashed at his hand causing him to drop one of his pike swords. He jumped back while shouting "What didn't you warn me Ranmaru"

But he didn't hear a reply. "Ranmaru" he called

He still didn't hear anything. "RANMARU" he yelled

He still heard nothing. He quickly left the area to find out what happened. Neji and Tenten started to wake up as Raiga left. Kira's Kage Bunshin dispelled itself dropping its swords as Kira came down from the cliff. "What happened" asked Neji as he and Tenten got up

"We were attacked by a hunchbacked man with pike like swords" said Kira pointing to the pike sword on the ground

Tenten let out a gasp as she exclaimed "That's one of Raiga Kurosuki's pike swords"

"So that was him" asked Kira

Tenten nodded as Kira said "I thought he would be stronger than that since I could keep up with him even with his extra help"

"What do you mean by that" asked Neji

"As I was fighting him I kept hearing a voice telling him what to do. I figured that the hunchback must have been a person he was carrying" said Kira

"So I used Kawarimi to get away and sent a Kage Bunshin to keep him busy while I sniped the hunchback" he explained

"Sniped" said Neji confused

"I hit the hunchback with a sniper rifle. A weapon that can shoot a target from a long distance away" said Kira

"Are you sure you got them" asked Neji

"I sure the person he was carrying is dead since he didn't avoid my next attack when I slashed his hand" said Kira

"Which caused him to drop his sword" said Tenten

Kira nodded as he said "But I don't know if I hit anything vital on Raiga or not"

"So what are you going to do with his sword" asked Tenten

"Huh" asked Kira confused

"It's yours since you are the one who made him drop it" said Tenten

"You can have it" said Kira

"Really" asked Tenten

"Sure" said Kira

"Thank you" exclaimed Tenten over and over again giving Kira a hug

She then went over and sealed her new sword away. "Let's return to the shop to plan our next move" said Neji

The other two nodded as Kira picked up his swords and put them away. They all then left the area. But when they got back to the village they were ambushed by the remaining members of the Kurosuki family. The team managed to take care of them by keeping them separated so they couldn't create that black tornado. When there was only one left he tried to run away. But he was taken down by Kira and Tenten with two kunai though the throat. The villagers cheered as Team Gai returned to the curry shop.

When they got there Neji said "We took care of the Kurosuki family but Raiga Kurosuki is still out there"

"That's good" said Sansho

"Did you see my son" she asked

"Your son" asked Kira

"Yes" said Sansho

"He misunderstood what Lee meant by strength and joined the Kurosuki family" she explained

Kira and Tenten stiffened a little as they thought about the one that tried to run away. "No we didn't" said Neji

Sansho nodded and walked away. "Do you think that could have been him" asked Kira whispering

"It doesn't matter now" said Neji

"What are we going to do about Raiga" asked Tenten

"He will probably come after me since I killed his partner" said Kira

"Let's go find him so we can complete our mission" said Neji

They left the shop and started searching for Raiga. But as they were near a cliff they all had to jump back to avoid a lightning bolt. But when Tenten touch back down on the ground, it gave away and she fell off of the cliff. "TENTEN" yelled Kira as he jumped off after her

Raiga appeared saying "That takes care of two of them" while laughing

Kira flew down towards Tenten while taking out a scroll. He spread some of his blood on it and charged some of his chakra into it before throwing it down.

Tenten was trying to figure out a way to save herself when she saw a scroll fly past her. She looked up and saw Kira grab her. "KIRA" yelled Tenten

"What are you doing" she shouted

"Saving you" said Kira

He twisted his body around so he would take the full impact while cradling Tenten.

The scroll neared the bottom of the valley as the Freedom appeared out of the scroll and landed on the valley floor. Kira then landed harshly on the Freedom's shoulder crying out in pain before falling unconscious. "KIRA" yelled Tenten

She quickly checked his vitals and found he was still alive. She breathed a sigh of relief as she jumped down and quickly grabbed the scroll before jumping back up. She punched in the code to open the cockpit and the chair came up. She gently picked up Kira and sat down to go inside. Once inside she gently placed Kira behind the seat and started the start up sequence. _"I hope I don't mess this up" thought Tenten_

She got the Freedom started up as she took a deep breath and grabbed the controls. _"Here goes nothing" thought Tenten_

Neji was having a hard time fighting Raiga since he couldn't get close to him because of the constant lightning bolts. The thunderstorm in the area wasn't helping any as it was giving Raiga an infinite amount of lightning to work with.

As Neji jumped back from his latest failed attack he saw a metal angel fly out of the valley. _"Is that the machine Kira was talking about" thought Neji_

The Freedom fired its beam rifle and vaporized Raiga. It then landed near Neji and the cockpit opened up. Neji was shocked to see Tenten come out holding Kira's unconscious body. "How do you know how to use Kira's machine" asked Neji

"Kira showed me how" said Tenten

"What happened to him" asked Neji

"He caught me and then landed on his machine's shoulder harshly crying out in pain before falling unconscious" said Tenten

"I will check him for any internal injuries" said Neji

Tenten nodded and placed Kira's body on the ground. Neji activated his Byakugan and quickly looked over Kira's body. "There are no internal injuries or broken bones, only bruises" said Neji

Tenten breathed a sigh of relief at that. "Let's head back to the curry shop so he can rest" said Neji

Tenten nodded as she sealed up the Freedom and picked up Kira and they left the area.

Sometime later in the curry shop Kira slowly woke up. "Where am I" asked Kira

"You are at the curry shop" said Neji

"Why did you do it" asked Tenten

"I couldn't let you get hurt" said Kira

"My body can take more punishment than yours can" he said

"Are you saying that because I am girl" shouted Tenten glaring at him

"No, it's because I am a Coordinator" said Kira quickly without thinking

When he realized what he said he thought _"Damn it"_

"What is a Coordinator" asked Neji

Kira sighed before he said "They are humans that are genetically altered before they are born to basically have enhanced everything"

Tenten's eyes widen as she said "That's why you were surprised I could use your machine"

"Yes" said Kira

"What are you talking about" asked Neji

"There are two OS' used to control machines like mine. One for Naturals and one for Coordinators" explained Kira

"I think Tenten is the only Natural to be able to use a Coordinator OS" he said

Tenten thought for a moment before asking "It that where you got your Sharingan from"

"Yes" said Kira

"Does that mean other Coordinators might have Kekkei Genkai" asked Neji

"No" said Kira

"I'm not your average Coordinator" he said looking away

Once Kira was ready to go, they left the curry shop to return to Konoha. Along the way Kira asked "What happened to Raiga"

"I shot him with the Freedom's beam rifle" said Tenten

"So I guess you didn't get his other sword then" said Kira

"No" said Tenten

They returned to Konoha and went to the Hokage's office. "Mission complete Hokage-sama" said Neji when they went inside

"Very good" said Tsunade

"We were able to eliminate Raiga Kurosuki and his group" said Neji

"Who took out Raiga" asked Tsunade

"I did" said Tenten

"I took out his partner" said Kira

"Very good" said Tsunade

"You are dismissed" she said

"Yes ma'am" said Neji and Kira as they left

But Tenten stayed behind. "What is Tenten" asked Tsunade

"Could you teach me to be a medical-nin" asked Tenten

"Why" asked Tsunade

"I want to help my teammates when they get hurt" said Tenten

"I felt so powerless when Kira got hurt saving me and I couldn't do anything to help him" she said looking down

"Alright then, I will teach you" said Tsunade

"Thank you Tsunade-sama" said Tenten bowing


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed and Naruto

Thanks to nxkris, Nariek Hyokame, Chewie Cookies, Reishin Amara, and Haru Inuzuka for your reviews.

* * *

Time went by and Tenten excelled at her medic-nin training. Soon Team Gai was called to the Hokage's office for another mission. "You are to accompany Chishima back to Tori no Kuni" said Tsunade

"You are to investigate reports of a Cursed Warrior terrorizing the people" she said

"A Cursed Warrior" asked Kira confused

"Yes" said Chishima

"It appeared after the death of our previous Daimyo" he said

"You are to find out who is behind it and capture them" said Tsunade

"Yes ma'am" said Team Gai

Team Gai went back to their homes to gear up for their mission. They then met up with Chishima at the gates and started off for Tori no Kuni. A few days later they arrived in Tori no Kuni and went to go see the Daimyo's chief advisor, Moso. "Thank you for seeing us" said Neji bowing

"It is no problem" said Moso

"Why couldn't we meet with the Daimyo" asked Kira

"Our new Daimyo Sagi has become cold and locked himself in his palace since the recent death of his twin sister Toki" said Moso

"When does the Cursed Warrior appear" asked Neji

"At night" said Moso

"What does it look like" asked Neji

"It wears samurai armor and carries a lance" said Moso

"We shall begin our search tonight" said Neji

That night as they are searching Neji saw the Cursed Warrior and said "I found him"

"Let's go" he said

They chased after it until they arrived at a shrine where it stopped. "I will keep it busy while you attack from behind" said Kira

Neji and Tenten nod as Kira shot forward drawing one of his swords. He brought his sword down and the Cursed Warrior brought up its lance to block it. As Kira and the Cursed Warrior started fighting, Tenten unsealed a chained staff and sent part of it towards the Cursed Warrior's helmet. It knocked off the helmet revealing nobody in there and the armor fell to pieces. "What happened" asked Tenten a little scared

"There wasn't anybody in there" said Neji

"You mean it was moving automatously" asked Kira

Neji and Tenten just looked confused at what Kira said. He sighed and said "It was moving by itself" explained Kira

"Yes" said Neji

The next day after Team Gai told Moso what they found Chishima came up to them. "What is it Chishima" asked Neji

"I know how you can meet with the Daimyo" said Chishima

"How" asked Kira

"I used to be close friends with Sagi and Toki" said Chishima

"Sagi goes to the lake we used to play at every day to remember his sister" he explained

"I can take you there" he said

"Lead the way" said Neji

Chishima led them to the lake where they saw Sagi looking at the lake holding a watch in his hands. Kira activated his Sharingan and took a close look at Sagi until he heard Neji shout "He's under attack"

Kira jumped in and blocked the strange looking shuriken while Neji and Tenten took out the three assassins. "What are you doing here" asked Sagi

"Saving you" said Kira looking over his shoulder

He took that chance to have a closer look at Sagi before turning off his Sharingan and turning around. "My guards could have handle them" said Sagi

"I didn't see them moving" said Kira

"What are you doing here in my country" asked Sagi

"I asked them to come and help with the Cursed Warrior" said Chishima coming out from behind the bushes

"How could you do this Chishima" growled Sagi

"Bringing in outside help" he said

"I thought it was the best course of action to take" said Chishima looking down

"Leave this country at once" ordered Sagi

He then signaled his guards to take him back to the palace. "That could have gone better" said Kira

Tenten picked up one of the strange three pronged shuriken and asked "Do you know who these belong to Chishima"

"No" said Chishima shaking his head

"But Moso-sama might know" he said

They went back to Moso and Tenten showed him the three pronged shuriken. "Ah yes" said Moso

"These belong to the head strategist Komei's men" he said

"Why would he want to kill him" asked Tenten

"He's in line to become the next Daimyo" said Moso

"We will go check him out" said Neji

That night Team Gai watched as Komei left his house and followed him to where the Cursed Warrior appeared last night. "This is where the Cursed Warrior appeared last night" said Neji

The Cursed Warrior appeared but was acting different than last night. "There is someone inside it this time" said Neji

The Cursed Warrior brought down its lance to kill Komei only to be blocked by Kira's sword. Neji and Tenten appeared on either side of it surrounding it as Komei ran away. The Cursed Warrior hit the ground with the pole end of its lance causing a tornado to form blowing all of Team Gai back. _"Damn it, another tornado" thought Kira_

He unsealed a grenade and gave it to a Kage Bunshin who ran up a nearby tree. Once it reached to the top it pulled the pin and threw the grenade down the center of the tornado. It bounced off the Cursed Warrior's helmet and exploded in its face.

Neji and Tenten came up to Kira and Tenten said "You used another grenade didn't you"

"Yes" said Kira

When the smoke cleared it revealed a mangled and blacked mass of metal that used to be the Cursed Warrior's armor. But there was no sign of a body only a lot of a green liquid. "What happened to the body" asked Tenten

"Maybe it had some sort of fail-safe mechanism" said Kira

"You mean like how an enemy might kill itself to avoid capture" said Neji

"Yes" said Kira

The next morning they were called to see Moso. "What is it" asked Neji when they arrived

"We have found the culprit" said Moso

"How" asked Tenten

"We found the Cursed Warrior's armor in Komei's armory" said Moso

"_That has to be a plant since I turned the armor into scrap metal" thought Kira_

"May we see it" asked Kira

"No" said Moso a little too quickly

"_He is hiding something" thought Neji_

"Since we have found the culprit you may leave" said Moso

Neji bowed and Team Gai left. Once outside Neji and Kira shared a look before they both disappeared. Tenten growled as she thought _"I hate being left out"_

Kira went to a high point near the Daimyo's palace and unsealed his sniper rifle. He looked though the scope and saw the Daimyo taking a bath outside. He saw that Sagi was really Toki. _"So I was right about Sagi really being Toki" thought Kira_

"_She locked herself in her palace to limit the chance of someone finding out" he thought_

"_But there is more to the reason why she had to hide her gender than this place being like Feudal Japan" he thought_

He sealed up his sniper rifle and thought _"Now I need a way to get her attention"_

He came up with an idea and knew that Tenten was going to kill him when she found out about it.

Neji snuck into the Daimyo's family crypt and looked at the last Daimyo's body with his Byakugan. He found traces of poison still in his system. _"So he was poisoned" thought Neji_

"_Sagi must have known of this and became the Cursed Warrior to find out who did it" he thought_

"_He didn't want anyone to find out so that why's he reacted so violently to Chishima bringing us here" he thought_

He left the crypt and went back to where Tenten was. "What did you find out" whispered Tenten when she saw him

"The previous Daimyo was poisoned" whispered Neji

Tenten's eyes widen a little as she looked around. "Where's Kira" asked Tenten

"I don't know" said Neji

"He didn't come with me" he added

One of the Daimyo's guards came up to them and said "You are to leave this country immediately"

"We will after we find our teammate" said Neji

"Your teammate has been arrested for trying to sneak into the Daimyo's palace" said the guard

"You are to leave without him" he added

Both Neji's and Tenten's eyes narrowed at that. _"Kira is too good to be captured that easily" thought Tenten_

"_What are you planning Kira" thought Neji_

"You heard them, let's go" said Kakashi appearing behind them

"Kakashi-sensei" exclaimed Tenten turning around

"What are you doing here" she asked

"Hokage-sama sent me to help" said Kakashi

"But it appears that you didn't need it" he said

"Now let's go" he said

"Alright" said Tenten looking down

The three of them quickly left the area

Down in the dungeons, Kira was chained up in a cell. He heard the cell door open and looked up. He saw the Cursed Warrior walk in and hold the lance ready to spear him. Kira smirked as he asked "Have you come to kill me Toki"

Toki dropped her lance in shock at that.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed and Naruto

Thanks to mayman22million and Reishin Amara for your reviews.

* * *

"What are you talking about" asked Toki stuttering a little

"I'm Sagi" she said

"Drop it" said Kira

"I know who you really are" he said

"Fine" said Toki sighing

She took off her helmet revealing her long black hair. "How did you figure it out" asked Toki

"When I first met one of my close friends, I thought she was a boy" said Kira

"My other friends thought so too" he added

"A little while later when her hat blew off I found out she was a girl and she yelled at me about it" he said

"So after that incident I looked up less obvious ways to tell the difference" he said

"Oh" said Toki

"Also you shouldn't bathe outside when people don't know who you really are" said Kira

"Pervert" shouted Toki blushing madly

She stomped on Kira's foot only for him to go up in a puff of smoke. "What the…" said Toki

"I guess that's one of the downsides of learning everything a Kage Bunshin knows" said Kira shaking his foot a little

Toki turned around and saw Kira come out of the shadows. "What is going on here" shouted Toki

"I needed a way to get your attention without anybody knowing" said Kira

"Well you certainly got it" said Toki crossing her arms over her chest

"Now what do you want" she asked tapping her foot

"I know there is more to hiding yourself than that the people won't accept you" said Kira

"Which they would" he said

"I know" said Toki

"So what is it" asked Kira

Before Toki could say anything they heard a weak voice say "Sagi" before they heard something hit the floor.

Both Kira and Toki turned around and saw a severely wounded and unconscious Chishima on the ground. "Chishima" shouted Toki

Kira ran over to him and checked him out. _"I'm glad I picked up a few things about medicine from Tenten" thought Kira_

"He's still alive but needs immediate medical attention" said Kira

Toki nodded her head as Kira picked up Chishima and they left.

Later on Chishima was able to retain conscious long enough to tell 'Sagi' what happened. "I going to make Moso pay for what he did to my family" growled Toki

She went to leave only for Kira to grab her arm. "Let go of me Kira" shouted Toki

"I need to make Moso pay for what he did" she shouted

"I am not stopping you from killing him Toki" said Kira

"But you need to calm down" he said

"You are playing directly into Moso's hands like this" he said

"What do you mean" asked Toki

"Moso expects you to charge at him in a blind rage, where he can easily capture you and kill you or worse" said Kira

Toki's eyes widen at that. "You are the last of your family" said Kira

"With you out of the way, Moso could easily take control of the country" he said

"I won't let that happen" said Toki

"I know you won't as long as you calm down" said Kira smiling

"Alright" said Toki

A little while later after Toki calmed down she asked "I guess you have a plan then"

"I do" said Kira nodding his head

"But you won't be the one to kill him" he said

"As long as he is dead I don't care" said Toki

"Alright" said Kira

He leaned in and whispered it in Toki's ear. After he was finished, Toki asked "Are you sure you can do that"

Kira nodded his head unsealing his sniper rifle. "Just get Moso out into the open and I will take care of the rest" said Kira

"Alright" said Toki

"But what about Komei" she said

"Leave that to me" said Kira smirking

At Komei's execution, the Cursed Warrior appeared and was able to stop Komei from committing seppuku and took him away. "After him" ordered Kakashi dropping his henge

Neji and Tenten dropped their henge as well and all three of them chased after the Cursed Warrior. They chased it to the same shrine that it appeared at the previous two times. The Cursed Warrior put down Komei who asked "Are you Owashi"

The Cursed Warrior said nothing as it turned around when Kakashi, Neji, and Tenten arrived. "What is going on Kira" asked Neji

"Go to Moso's house and you will find out" said Kira

He then went up in a puff of smoke. "A Kage Bunshin" said Tenten

"What are you up to Kira" asked Neji

But before the three of them could leave they were attacked by unknown shinobi.

At Moso's house, the Cursed Warrior flew towards it on a kite. Moso shot a stream of flames at it causing the Cursed Warrior to let go of it and land on the ground in a crouch. "So you have finally come out to face me Sagi" said Moso

Toki saw that Moso was standing in the entryway of his home. _"I need to get him out in the open so Kira can get him" thought Toki_

Toki took off her helmet and shouted "You will pay for what you did to my father and brother"

"Toki" said Moso shocked

He then smirked and slowly walked out of his home and stopped in front of a quartet of lit torches. He then threw out and arms and proclaimed "Come strike me down, I'm defenseless"

"_So this is what Kira meant" thought Toki_

She drew her sword and charged forward.

Some distance away Kira smirked as Moso walked right into his crosshairs. _"Gotcha" thought Kira as he pulled the trigger_

Toki stopped just before the other end of the quartet of lit torches when she saw Moso fall to the ground dead. Then a swirl of leaves appeared next to her showing Kira with his sniping rifle on his shoulder. "You did it" said Toki sheathing her sword

"We did it" said Kira smiling

"I couldn't have done it without you drawing him out" he said sealing away his sniper rifle

Toki smiled as she gave Kira a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Kira looked away blushing and saw something glinting between two of the torches. He took a closer look with his Sharingan and said "Toki, swing your sword between those torches" pointing to them

Toki did just that and they both heard multiple sounds of wires being cut. "Wires" said Toki

"So that is how he planned to capture you" said Kira

"The lit torches are probably to make it look like one of the Nara clan's jutsu" he said

After sheathing her sword again, Toki looked around and asked "Shouldn't your teammates have arrived here by now?"

"They must have run into some of Moso's men" said Kira shrugging his shoulders

So they went to the stairs to Moso's home and sat down. A little while later Toki asked "Could I ask you about something"

"It depends on what it is" said Kira

"Before it sounded like you were talking from experience" said Toki

"Do you want to talk about it" she asked

Kira let out a sigh at that and looked down. "You don't have to if you don't want to" said Toki quickly

"It's alright" said Kira

He then explained, in the terms of the Elemental Countries, what happened between him and Athrun. Him accidently killing Nicol, Athrun killing Tolle, their big fight where they nearly killed each other, and how they finally made up and brought an end to the war.

By the end Toki had her arms around Kira hugging him. "I'm glad everything work out for you and your friend" said Toki

"Thank you" said Kira

He then got out of Toki's embrace and got up when he felt his teammates approaching. Neji, Tenten, and Kakashi landed in front of Kira and Toki. "Is that the real Cursed Warrior" asked Tenten

"Yes" said Kira

"Toki-sama created the figure of the Cursed Warrior to find out who killed her father and brother" he said

All three of them had shocked looks on their faces. "Sagi was really Toki" asked Neji shocked

"You didn't know" said Kira shocked

"I thought you would have saw it when we save Toki-sama from those assassins" he said

"That was when I figured it out" he added

"I didn't" said Neji

"Then what did you go to check out" asked Kira

"I went to examine the body of the previous Daimyo" said Neji

"I found traces of poison still left in his body" he said

"I take it he is the previous Daimyo's murderer" said Kakashi pointing to Moso's dead body

"Yes" said Kira

"I sniped him" he said

"Sniped" said Kakashi confused

"Kira means that he took out the target from some distance away" explained Neji

"It's a term from his homeland" said Tenten

"Ah" said Kakashi

A couple of days later Toki revealed herself to her people and gave her reason for her deception. The people accepted it and welcomed her as their new Daimyo. When she went back into her palace Kira said "See I told you, you had nothing to worry about"

"I know" said Toki smiling

"Thank you for all your help Kira" she said

She then gave Kira a quick kiss on the lips which caused Tenten to growl. After they separated Toki said "You better come back to visit" glaring a little

"I will" said Kira

Sometime into their journey back to Konoha, Kira finally got tired of the way Tenten was acting and said "I don't know what you are so jealous about"

"I'm not jealous" shouted Tenten

"That wasn't even my first kiss" said Kira

"It wasn't" said Tenten

"Who was" she asked

"My friend when she gave me the Freedom" said Kira smiling


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed and Naruto

Thanks to nxkris for your review.

* * *

After the last mission Kira had saved up enough money to get his own place.

"You're leaving" asked Tenten sadly

"Yes" said Kira

"I can't live off you and your father forever" he said

Tenten looked down and Kira went over and hugged her. "I will still work here and be on the same team as you" said Kira

"I know" said Tenten

"Besides" said Kira smiling

"I can't take you out on a proper date if we live in the same place" he said

Tenten looked up at that as Kira gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before he left.

Kira moved into an apartment that had three bedrooms, one bathroom, living room, and a kitchen/dining room. He decided to make one of the bedrooms into a study.

Sitting in his new study he went over everything he knew about the Mangekyo Sharingan.

"_Itachi Uchiha used some sort of Genjutsu and black flames" thought Kira_

"_The Genjutsu must be what I used on Le Creuset" he thought_

"_I remember that Mu told me later he heard me say Tsukuyomi" he thought_

"_The other two gods in the trio are Amaterasu and Susanoo" he thought_

"_Amaterasu would fit with the black flames" he thought_

"_I wonder what Susanoo would do" he thought_

He was brought out of his thoughts when he received a summons from the Hokage.

He went to the Hokage's office and went inside. Inside he saw a boy and a girl along with young lady with the Hokage.

The girl had blonde hair done up in a ponytail and was wearing a purple outfit. The boy had black hair and was wearing black sunglasses and a high collared coat. The young lady had violet hair and was wearing fishnet with a skirt and trench coat over it.

Kira blushed as he thought _"Hasn't that lady ever heard of modesty"_

"You wanted to see me Hokage-sama" asked Kira

"Yes" said Tsunade

"Ino, Shino, and Kira you are going to be a team under Anko to investigate the attacks on cargo ships in Umi no Kuni" she said

"Rumor has it that a Kaima is attacking them" she said

"You are to find out if this is true or not and find out who is behind the attacks and stop them" she said

"Yes ma'am" said the four of them

Once they left the village Ino asked "Who are you"

"I haven't seen you around the village before" she said

"My name is Kira Yamato"

"I moved here before Sasuke left the village" said Kira

"Oh" said Ino

"I am on Gai-sensei's team with Tenten and Neji" said Kira

"Why were you picked for this mission" asked Anko

"I understand why Ino and Shino were but not you" she said

"Most likely to use my machine to kill the Kaima if the rumors are true and it is too much or too big for you to handle" said Kira

"What machine is that" asked Anko

"You saw it during the invasion" said Kira

"You mean that metal angel my dad was talking about" asked Ino

"_Metal angel" thought Kira_

"I never heard the Freedom called that before" said Kira

"I take it that is your machine's name" asked Shino

"Yes" said Kira

"I can see that would be very useful against a Kaima" said Anko

They arrived at the port village and split up to look for clues. "Let's split up and meet up at the docks tonight" said Anko

The three Genin nodded and disappeared.

Kira was walking around when he saw a girl with dark blue hair and her body half covered in bandages. He saw someone rudely bump into her causing her to drop her bag of groceries. He ran over and helped her pick them up.

"Here you go" said Kira holding out the fruit he picked up

"I don't need your help" said Isaribi rudely

She ripped the fruit out of Kira's hand and ran off.

After she ran off Kira walked up to one of villagers and asked "Why are you so rude to that girl"

"She's a monster" shouted the villager

"How so" asked Kira

"She is the only one to come back from being spirited away to those islands" said the villager pointing at the islands

"She has been turned into one of them" he shouted

Kira walked away from the villager and headed towards the docks. When he got there he saw the same girl being bothered by two men. Kira threw some kunai at them while he jumped in front of Isaribi with one of his swords out.

"Leave her alone" said Kira pointing his sword at them

The two men glared at Kira before they ran off. Kira put his sword away before he turned around and asked "Are you alright"

"Leave me alone" shouted Isaribi running away

Kira sighed as he went to go wait for the rest of his temporary team to show up.

When night fell the rest of the team showed up at the docks as Kira got up and went to go join them. "Did you find anything" asked Anko

Ino and Shino shook their heads 'no' while Kira said "Yes"

"What did you find" asked Anko

Kira told them everything he found out about Isaribi. "We need to investigate those islands" said Anko

They found a boat that they could rent and start out for the islands. But along the way they were attacked by the two guys Kira saw earlier.

Yoroi performed some hand signs before saying "Suiton: Daibakuryu"

Water started swirling around Yoroi pulling the boat in as he disappeared into the water.

"Hang on" shouted Anko

Kira unsealed a concussion grenade and threw it at the center of the whirlpool. It exploded and the whirlpool stopped.

Misumi saw what happened and charged at the boat only to have to retreat when Anko jumped up and used Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu.

Anko landed in the boat and they continued on their way. As they got nearer the island Ino asked "What was that thing you threw and how did it stop the whirlpool"

"That was a concussion grenade" said Kira

"It releases high pressure waves that are deadly under water" he said

"I never heard of anything like that" said Anko

"It is a weapon from my homeland that I brought with me" said Kira

The next morning the team split up again to check out the island. Kira was looking around when he saw some kids picking on Isaribi. He growled as he saw one of the kids pick up a rock and throw it at her. He quickly unsheathed one of his swords and jumped in front of Isaribi and deflected the rock.

"What are you doing" shouted Kira

"We are just messing with the monster" said one of the kids

"She is not a monster" growled Kira

"She is a human being just like you and me" he said

"But that is what our parents said" said another one of the kids

"While you should listen to your parents, you shouldn't be influenced by their opinions" said Kira

"You need to form your own opinions" he said

"Why is she like that" asked the first kid

"I don't know" said Kira

"Maybe she was recently in an accident or maybe she has a skin condition where it can't receive direct sunlight" he said

All the kids looked down at that.

"We're sorry" said the first kid

"We won't pick on you anymore" said the second kid

"We will tell our friends to do the same" said a third kid

"That's good" said Kira smiling putting away his sword

"Run along now" he said

The kids nodded and ran off.

Kira turned around and saw Isaribi staring at him with wide eyes. "Are you alright" asked Kira

"Did you really mean that" asked Isaribi

"Of course" said Kira smiling

"Just because you are different doesn't mean you are not human" he said

Isaribi smiled a little as she blushed.

"My name is Kira Yamato"

"What's yours" he asked holding out his hand

"Isaribi" she said slowly taking Kira's hand

"It's nice to meet you Isaribi" said Kira smiling

Isaribi looked away while blushing. "I need to go" said Isaribi

She slowly let go of Kira's hand and ran off.

Kira left as well and eventually found his temporary team overlooking a cove. "What is going on" asked Kira

"According to the people we talked to, we think this is where the Kaima comes from" said Anko

Kira nodded his head and unsealed his sniper rifle.

"Is that another weapon from your homeland" asked Anko

"Yes" said Kira

"It's a sniper rifle" he said

"It can take out enemies from a long distance away without them knowing it" he explained

He looked though the scope and saw Isaribi walk up to the water's edge. _"What is Isaribi doing here" thought Kira_

"That is the girl I was talking about" whispered Kira

The others nodded as Kira watched as Isaribi took off her bandages revealing scales underneath. His eyes widen as he thought _"Is she like me"_

He then saw the other guy that Anko scared away last night come up to Isaribi and pulled the trigger.

Isaribi quickly looked around when she saw Misumi fall to the ground dead. She changed into her Kaima form and dove into the water.

"_She is like me" thought Kira_

"_She must have been used in an experiment to create shinobi that could breathe and operate underwater" he thought_

"_But why is she attacking ships" he thought_

"_She doesn't seem to be the type of person to do that" he thought_

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Anko scream out in pain before she collapsed.

"Anko-sensei" shouted Ino


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed and Naruto

Thanks to nxkris for your review.

* * *

"What happened" asked Kira

"I don't know" said Ino examining Anko

"She just clutched the spot where the shoulder meets the neck in pain before she collapsed" she said

She moved Anko's trench coat aside and revealed her curse seal. "What is this" asked Ino

She heard a groan and saw that Anko was waking up. "Are you alright Anko-sensei" asked Ino

"I remember now" said Anko

"Remember what" asked Ino

"Orochimaru took me here" said Anko

"What were you doing with Orochimaru" asked Kira

"I was his student before he abandoned the village" said Anko

"Do you know where the lab is and its layout" asked Kira

"Yes" said Anko

"Then let's go then" said Kira

He left with Ino and Shino following behind him.

"Hey, wait a minute" shouted Anko

"I'm the leader here" she shouted running after them

She caught up to them and showed them where the lab was. When they went inside, Kira looked around and thought _"This place makes no sense to me"_

"_How is it that they have genetic engineering but don't have guns, cars, and planes" he thought_

Anko led them though the lab to where the lead scientist was. He was wearing a lab coat and had a nasty look on his face.

A seed fell and exploded in Kira's mind as he drew one of his swords. "So you are the one behind this" growled Kira pointing his sword at him

He shot forward and brought his sword down only to have to stop it when Isaribi got in his way yelling "NO"

Kira's sword stopped just before it touched Isaribi's neck. "You can't kill him" said Isaribi

"Why not" growled Kira

"He is the reason you are like this" he said

"He is the only one who can change me back to normal" said Isaribi

"Fine then" said Kira sighing while taking away his sword and closing his eyes

Amachi smirked only for it to be wiped away when Kira's eyes snapped open showing his Mangekyo Sharingan.

"Tsukuyomi" said Kira

The world spun around and Amachi found himself bound to a cross while Kira took Isaribi away.

"Where are we" asked Isaribi looking around

"Tsukuyomi" said Kira

"I brought you here to show and tell you something" he said

"What" asked Isaribi?

"You and I are a lot alike" said Kira

"What do you mean" asked Isaribi

"You don't look anything like me" she shouted

"Where I come from genetic engineering is common place" said Kira

"I am a Coordinator" he said

"A Coordinator is a person who was genetically altered before they were born to basically have enhanced everything" he said

"But I found out that I wasn't an average Coordinator" he said

"I want to show the memory of when I found out how I was really born" he said

"But you can't tell this to anybody" he said

"Only my close friends and family know this" he said

"You will be the first person in the Elemental Countries to know this" he said

Isaribi's eyes widen at that as she asked "Why are you telling me"

"I want to show you that you are not alone" said Kira smiling

Isaribi smiled a little as she watched the memory. When it got to the end she asked "Why did you stop it"

"I didn't" said Kira

"That was when I unconsciously used Tsukuyomi on him" he said

"Thank you for showing me" said Isaribi

"No problem" said Kira hugging Isaribi

She blushed at that and returned the gesture.

"Why don't you come back with me to Konoha" asked Kira

"We can see if Tsunade-sama could heal you" he said

"And if that doesn't work I could bring you back home with me to see if the doctors there could do anything about it" he said

"I like that" said Isaribi smiling

The world spun around as they came back to the real world. Amachi collapsed to the floor while Isaribi fell against Kira. "Rest now Isaribi" whispered Kira

"I will take care of you" he whispered

Isaribi slowly nodded her head as she fell unconscious.

Kira threw a kunai and killed Amachi by piercing his throat. He then picked up Isaribi and turned around saying "Mission accomplished"

"What just happened" asked Ino

"I took care of him and convinced her to come back to Konoha with us" said Kira

"Now all we have to do is destroy this place and go home" he said

After they destroyed the lab they headed back to Konoha.

Once they got back to Konoha they went to the Hokage's office.

"Mission complete Hokage-sama" said Anko

"What happened" asked Tsunade

Kira stepped forward and gave his report. "Orochimaru had a scientist try to make shinobi that could breathe and operate underwater" said Kira

"He was partly successful with her" he said pointing to Isaribi

"But since it wasn't fully successful, he was using her to attack ships saying he would turn her back to normal is she did it" he said

"But we don't if that is true or not" he said

"I take it the scientist has been taken care of then" asked Tsunade

"Yes ma'am" said Kira

"Very good" said Tsunade

"Now we need to find a place for her to live" she said

"Could I stay with Kira" asked Isaribi blushing

"Is that alright with you" asked Tsunade

"Yes" said Kira

"I just moved into a new place and have extra bedrooms" he said

"Alright then" said Tsunade

Kira lead Isaribi to his apartment and showed her new bedroom to her. "Here's your new bedroom" said Kira

"Thank you Kira" said Isaribi smiling

Once he had Isaribi settled in, he went to go see Tenten.

He went into her family's weapons store and saw her sitting at the counter.

"Hey Tenten" said Kira

"Kira, you're back" shouted Tenten

"How was your mission" she asked

Kira explained to her everything that happened during the mission. He ended by saying "I came by to show you something"

"What is it" asked Tenten

Kira activated his Mangekyo Sharingan and said "Tsukuyomi"

The world spun around and Tenten looked around asking "Where are we"

"This is one of the techniques of the fourth level of the Sharingan" said Kira

"Is this what you wanted to show me" asked Tenten

"No" said Kira

"I am using this to show it to you" he said

"Do you remember when I said I wasn't an average coordinator" he asked

"Yes" said Tenten

"I want to show you a memory of when I found out how I was born" said Kira

"But you can't tell anyone this, not even your father or the Hokage" he said

"Only my close friends and family know this" he said

"Alright" he asked

"Ok" said Tenten

"Good" said Kira

"You will be the second person in the Elemental Countries to know this" he said

"Who was the first" asked Tenten

"Isaribi" said Kira

"I showed it to her to get her to trust me and show her she is not alone" he said

Kira showed Tenten the memory and at the end she shouted "Why did you stop it"

"That's where it ended" said Kira

"I unconsciously used Tsukuyomi on him after that" he said

"Oh" said Tenten

"There is one more thing I need to tell you" said Kira

"What is it" asked Tenten

"Isaribi is living with me now" said Kira

"WHAT" yelled Tenten?

"Why" she growled

"She asked Hokage-sama if she could live with me since I am the only one she trusts right now" said Kira

"I had the extra room so I agreed" he added

"Fine" sighed Tenten

"_Oh great" thought Tenten_

"_First Toki-sama kisses him, then that mysterious girlfriend of his, and now this" she thought_

"_I am going to have to end up sharing him" she thought sighing_


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed and Naruto

* * *

Kira was in his study working on his latest project of keeping his pilot suit in a seal on his shoulder. "All done" said Kira

His body was covered in a puff of smoke that when cleared showed him wearing his pilot suit with a commando flak jacket on. "Perfect" said Kira

There was another puff of smoke and Kira was back in his shinobi clothes. He left his study and saw Isaribi was sitting in the living room.

"I going to meet my team for a mission" said Kira

"Alright" said Isaribi

"You take care of yourself" said Kira

"I will" said Isaribi

"Please come back safe" she said

"I will" said Kira smiling

He left his apartment and met up with his team before going to the Hokage's office. "Your next mission is to go to Hoshigakure and help guard their 'star' from thieves" said Tsunade

"Star" said Kira confused

"It's a small rock that enhances chakra" said Tsunade

"Oh you mean a meteorite" said Kira

"It must be emitting some form of radiation" he said

"It could be deadly" he said

"You can check that out when you get there" said Tsunade

Team Gai left Konoha and started on their way to Hoshi. Along the way Neji asked "Could you explain what you were talking about"

"Which part" asked Kira?

"The radiation part first" said Neji

"Alright" said Kira

"Radiation is just another word for the release of energy" he explained

"A form you would most commonly known would be heat" he said

"Ah" said Neji

"Some forms of it are deadly and you could be harmed just by being in the area it is being released in" explained Kira

"What about meteorites" asked Tenten?

"Meteorites are meteoroids that have fallen to Earth" explained Kira

"Meteoroids are space rocks that get caught in Earth's gravity" he continued

"Mostly all meteoroids burn up in the Earth's atmosphere" he continued

"Those few that are big enough to survive the trip though the atmosphere and the impact are called meteorites" he finished

"Why did you learn all this" asked Neji

"It's common stuff I learned in school" said Kira

A day or so later they arrived at Hoshigakure and saw it was surrounded by a valley filled with toxic gases. A boy wearing a gas mask appeared before them and asked "Who are you"

"We are the team sent from Konoha to help protect the meteorite" said Neji

"The what" asked Sumaru?

"The hunk of space rock you call a 'star'" said Kira using air quotes

The three of them looked at Kira and Neji's and Tenten's eyes widen. Kira was wearing a blue skintight suit with a helmet and wearing a flak jacket over it.

"What is that" asked Tenten

"It's a pilot suit, all pilots wear them" said Kira

"It's air tight and has its own oxygen supply allowing me to survive in a vacuum" he said

"Oh" said Tenten

"_So that's why he wasn't bothered by what Gai-sensei and Lee wore" thought Tenten_

"He's wearing a gas mask so that means we might have to go near those toxic gases" said Kira

"I will lead you to the Hoshikage" said Sumaru

"Hoshikage" said Kira confused

"I thought there were only five Kage" he asked

"There are" said Neji

"But some of the minor villages like to call their leaders that" he said

Sumaru led them across the bridge over the canyon. Once they were past the canyon Kira was covered in a puff of smoke and was back in his Shinobi clothes. Sumaru led them into the village and to the Hoshikage's office.

"The team from Konoha is here" said Sumaru

"Ah, excellent" said Akahoshi

"May I look at the 'star'" asked Kira

"Of course" said Akahoshi

"Please take him to the training hall Sumaru" he said

"Yes sir" said Sumaru

Sumaru led Kira out of the Hoshikage's office and towards the training hall at the bottom of a large crater. Along the way Kira asked "Could you tell me about your training"

"Why" asked Sumaru suspicious

"I would like to know how you got power out of a small rock you found at the bottom of a huge crater" said Kira

"It's very rare for a meteorite to do that" he said

"Fine" said Sumaru

He started explaining the star training to Kira. As he was doing it Kira's eyes inwardly narrowed as he thought _"I don't like the sound of this"_

They arrived at the crater only to see someone wearing a gas mask run out holding the meteorite.

"Give that back" shouted Sumaru

Kira's eyes widen as he could see the energy the meteorite was giving off. _"You can see the radiation" thought Kira_

"_That's really not good" he thought_

The masked person did a hand sign and purple chakra exploded out of their back. The chakra rose up and shot at Kira and Sumaru who dodged it. _"Whoa" thought Kira_

"_Don't want to get hit by that radiated chakra" he thought_

"Isn't that one of the techniques you told me about" asked Kira

"It is" growled Sumaru

"That's means they are from the village" he said

He did a hand sign and purple chakra exploded out of his back and formed into a beast. The beast charged at the masked person only for their chakra to form a beast as well. It destroyed Sumaru's beast and knocked him back.

The masked person ran to the top of the crater and jumped up as the chakra formed wings and they glided away.

"They got away" growled Sumaru

He ran off to the barracks with Kira behind him. Sumaru arrived and saw all the Genin were there. "The star been stolen" shouted Sumaru

Gasps ran though the room at that. "We need to find who stole it and get it back" said Sumaru

"And destroy it" said Kira

"WHAT" yelled Sumaru?

"Why would you want to do that" he asked

"Because it is dangerous" said Kira

"It might not be dangerous to be around for a little while, but since you idiots submersed yourselves in the chakra it has built up in your bodies to dangerous levels" he explained

"It would then start destroying your body but it would take a long while" he continued

"But every time you use that radiated chakra it speeds up the process of destroying your body" he finished

"That's not true" shouted Sumaru

"Oh really" asked Kira

"Then why aren't there more adults around with the training" he asked

Sumaru looked away at that. "They are dead aren't they" asked Kira

Sumaru flinched at that. "I bet there are even those that couldn't even survive that stupid training of yours" said Kira

All the Genin looked uncomfortable at that. "This is why the meteorite needs to be destroyed" said Kira

"So that your village will survive to the next generation" he said

"I'm surprised you have lasted as long as you have" he added

Sumaru growled at that and shouted "You are just saying that so that our village won't become stronger than Konoha"

A purple seed fell and exploded in Kira's mind as he tore off his hitai-ate. All the Genin took a step back at the look in Kira's eyes. "I am not saying this as a shinobi of Konoha but as a citizen of Orb" said Kira

"If you want your village to have any sort of future then that meteorite needs to be destroyed" he said

"Let's go" said Sumaru

He quickly left and all the Genin followed after him.

"Damn it" growled Kira

"Is everything you said true" asked a voice behind Kira

Kira spun around and saw a female Hoshigakure Genin standing there with brown hair.

"Who are you" asked Kira

"My name is Hokuto"

"Is everything you said true" Hokuto asked again

"Yes" said Kira

"Can you look at Mizura" asked Hokuto pleading

"Sure" said Kira smiling putting his hitai-ate back on

Hokuto led Kira over to where Mizura was lying. Kira let out a gasp when he saw Mizura's condition and the purple markings on him. "He has an advanced stage of radiation poisoning" said Kira

"Can you help him" asked Hokuto

"Unfortunately I can't" said Kira

"The only I could help him is to bring him back home, but that is beyond the Elemental Countries" he said

Hokuto looked down at that.

"Why hasn't anyone noticed this before and stopped it" asked Kira

"Actually our previous leader stopped the training" said Hokuto

"But after he died our new leader started the training again" she said

"_So that is what is going on" thought Kira_

"Thanks Hokuto" said Kira hugging her

"You helped me figure out what is going on here" he said

He quickly left leaving a blushing Hokuto behind.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed and Naruto

Thanks to Reishin Amara for your review.

* * *

Back in the village itself, Kira met up with Neji and Tenten. "We have just been told that the meteorite has been stolen" said Neji

"I know" said Kira

"I saw who did it" he said

"It was someone from the village" he added

"What did you find out" asked Tenten

Kira explained everything he found out to Neji and Tenten. "I think this mission is bogus" said Kira

"Why do you think that" asked Neji

"One of the Genin named Hokuto told me that the previous leader stopped the training, but the new leader started it again when the previous one died" explained Kira

"You think Akahoshi killed the previous leader" asked Neji

"Yes" said Kira

"Whoever stole the meteorite must have been tasked by the previous leader to do it if the training was restarted" said Tenten

"Akahoshi must have suspected something like this happening, so that's why he hired us to protect it" said Neji

"If they had just destroyed the damn thing in the first place it would have saved us all this trouble" said Kira sighing

"We are going to need to find solid evidence of both theories to prove them to the village" said Neji

"I really hate to do this but one of the Genin is suffering from an advanced state of radiation poisoning" said Kira

"So we could use his condition to show how dangerous the radiation is" he said

"You keep an eye on the Genin Kira and we will try to expose Akahoshi" said Neji

Kira and Tenten nodded their heads as all three of them disappeared.

Kira went back to the barracks and saw all the Genin were back except for Sumaru.

"Kira" exclaimed Hokuto

"Sumaru has been kidnapped by the thief" she said

"_Why would they do that" thought Kira_

"_Unless that wasn't the real thief" he thought_

"I don't think that was the real thief" said Kira

"I think I know what is going on here and I need you to trust me" he said

"Why should we trust you" shouted one of the Genin

"You want to destroy our star" shouted another one

"That's because it's dangerous" said Kira

"Hokuto has shown me what is happening to Mizura" he said

"If you continue with the training you will all eventually end up like him" he said

"How do you know so much about this" asked one of the Genin

"My home country, that isn't Konoha, has studied the effects of radiation for centuries" said Kira

"It is a byproduct of our power supply and weapons" he said

The Genin talked it over before one of the said "Alright we will listen to you"

"Good" said Kira smiling

"Now Hokuto" he asked

"Yes" replied Hokuto

"Can you tell me about Sumaru's family" he asked

"His parents died protect the star from being stolen" said Hokuto

"_One of his parents must be the thief then" thought Kira_

"_Akahoshi kidnapped Sumaru to have leverage over them" he thought_

"Thank you" said Kira

He then proceeded to explain what was going on. When he was done, one of the Genin said "That does make sense"

"We are working on exposing Akahoshi, so you need to work on a way to tell the other shinobi and villagers of the danger" said Kira

The Genin nodded as Kira left.

He went back into the village and saw Neji with his Byakugan active. "What's going on" asked Kira

"Tenten went to go rescue Sumaru while I keep an eye on Akahoshi" said Neji

"I got the Genin on our side and found out who the thief is" said Kira

"Who is it" asked Neji

"One of Sumaru's parents" said Kira

"It was said they died protecting the meteorite" he said

"A cover story" said Neji

"Yes" said Kira

Neji then noticed that Akahoshi was on the move. "Akahoshi is on the move" said Neji

"He must be going to confront the thief now that he has leverage over them" said Kira

They both disappeared as they started to follow Akahoshi. Along the way Kira unsealed a pistol and a suppressor. He put the suppressor on the pistol and held it ready.

"Is that another gun" asked Neji

"Yes" said Kira

"It's used in close quarters similar to a kunai" he explained

"The thing I added to the end helps suppress the sound and flash it makes when I use it" he finished

"Did anybody go with him" he asked

"Two people" said Neji

"That's good" said Kira

"I should be able to take them out along with Akahoshi's arms and legs" he said

They saw Akahoshi and his two guards stopped in a clearing and got behind them. They then saw the thief stop in front of them.

"I'm so glad you got my message Natsuhi" said Akahoshi

The thief took off her gas mask to show she was a woman with green eyes and long violet hair. "I am not going to give you the star Akahoshi" said Natsuhi growling

"If you don't then something might happen to poor Sumaru" said Akahoshi smirking

Natsuhi's eyes widen as Kira fired off six shots. Both Shiso and Yotaka fell to the ground dead while Akahoshi fell to the ground screaming in pain not being able to move his arms and legs. Both Kira and Neji appeared in the middle of them with Kira pointing his gun at Akahoshi.

"Check her" said Kira

Neji nodded and looked at Natsuhi with his Byakugan. "She should be fine for a while as long as she doesn't use that radiated chakra" said Neji

"That's good" said Kira

"Hopefully we can get her and the Genin all treated for radiation poisoning" he said

"You traitors" shouted Akahoshi

"The only traitors here are you and your friends for killing the last Hoshikage" said Kira

"How did you know I killed the Sandaime Hoshikage" shouted Akahoshi

"Thank you for confirming that for me" said Kira smirking

Akahoshi's eyes widen as Kira killed him with a shot to the head and chest. Kira then took off the suppressor and sealed both of them away.

"You don't need to worry about Sumaru" said Neji

"Our teammate has already rescued him" he said

Natsuhi breathed a sigh of relief at that.

"Could you take us to where you hid the meteorite" asked Kira

"The what" asked Natsuhi confused

"He's talking about the star" said Neji

"Why should I" growled Natsuhi

"You probably want to steal it for yourselves" she said

"No we don't" said Kira

"I want to destroy it" he said

Natsuhi's eyes widen at that.

"I'm surprised your village has lasted this long with that stupid training you came up with" said Kira

Natsuhi slowly nodded her head and lead them to where she hid the meteorite. They arrived at a tomb and Natsuhi did a hand sign and the cover moved to the side. "You can finally rest in peace Hotarubi" said Natsuhi

"The training has finally come to the end" she said taking out the meteorite

"_That must be Sumaru's father" thought Kira_

"Where do you want it" asked Natsuhi

"Place it in that clearing over there" said Kira pointing at the clearing

Natsuhi nodded and walked over and placed the meteorite in the middle of the clearing.

"Are you going to use your machine's gun to destroy it" asked Neji

"No" said Kira

"The explosion might release all the radiation into the area" he explained

"I going to crush it and grind it into the ground with the Freedom's foot" he said

Kira unsealed the Freedom which caused Natsuhi to look up at it in awe.

"An angel" said Natsuhi in awe

The Freedom raised its foot and started crushing the meteorite into dust before it grinded it into the ground. Once the meteorite was gone, Kira got out and sealed up the Freedom.

They returned to the village where they revealed that Akahoshi killed the previous Hoshikage and the dangers of the star training. The village accepted it and Natsuhi was chosen to become the next Hoshikage.

Before Team Gai left the village they saw Natsuhi and Sumaru being happily reunited.

On the way back to Konoha, Tenten asked "How did you destroy the meteorite"

"I crushed it and grinded it into the ground with the Freedom's foot" said Kira

Once they got back to Konoha they went to deliver their report to Tsunade.

"You all did a good job" said Tsunade reading the report

"I will make sure to send some medics there to see if we can heal them" she said

"You are all dismissed" she said

"Yes ma'am" said Team Gai before they disappeared from her office


End file.
